Dusk of the Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Betrayals. That's never a good thing to do for someone who sees you saving his life, fights for you and loves you. Evil Naruto x Harem. Tuxedo Kamen bashing.


I OWN NOTHING, as you should know, so here I am trying to make a good fic.

**XXXXXX**

Prologue - I am not the traitor

A chuckling, mocking hummed version of the march for this special day could be heard all around empty halls. It was a good day for a wedding, and the figure was more than eager to watch it all unfold. As he strolled to the place where the bride would have her hand taken, the figure couldn't help but widen a calm and even seductive smile.

For those who looked at him, it was a sight of beauty, power and horror at the same time. A simple man with blond hair slicked back in a mane of spikes, similar to a fox in more ways than one. His eyes shone with a crimson of bloodlust while his slit pupils gazed down at anyone before him in his six foot height. He was muscular, built like a heavy weight, but only muscle, not an ounce of fat on him or his manly face. He then smirked at the people behind the door to the wedding, a feral smile that showed sharp fangs.

His entire body was covered by a black cloak, making the men before him wary of what this one person could do. Then the man spoke in a sweet, entrancing and deadly voice, "Guards of the palace in Silver Millennium, I see." He simply stated as he looked down at the men sweating in cold fear in his presence, "You see, gentlemen, I don't think you should let me out of this…After all, why wouldn't I want to see the two women whom I love?"

The sound of heels clicking the ground behind him stopped him from continuing as a loud female voice answered his rhetorical question, "For you to love someone, you'd have to possess a heart."

The man chuckled, "True enough…And yet, those two women behind these doors loved me… or rather the time I spent with them… Just like you four."

"W-What?!" the girl behind him asked as four sets of heels stepped back.

His smirk grew crueler, "I could smell that fragrance from all of you miles away… All because you and the two behind these doors gave me your bodies willingly." He turned to face them with a large smirk all over his face, "Ah, but we're missing guests… How tragic, I was itching for meeting once again the ones who stay in the shadows… It took a bit more convincing on them than with you."

"I-Is it true?" asked a stunned soldier. And as soon as he uttered those words, his head flew off his shoulders.

"Don't interrupt me." The blond man said as he looked at the head in his black leather glove covered hand, a long red sleeve showing out of his cloak as he sneered at the severed head while behind him the decapitated body's stump in the neck poured a fountain of water on the rest of the guards.

Soon, everyone charged at him. In the room, however, everything seemed to go quietly as the bride looked down, her veil hiding a forced smile on her ashamed face. The groom extended an arm for her to take, but his moment of joy was short lived as the doors burst open. In entered the man in with the cruel smirk, but now without his cloak. His body was that of a fighter, built and yet lean, made for combat and overpowering his enemies. He wore a full body crimson red jumpsuit with special guards for his crimson boots, shoulders and knees. The guards were made of rich silver and all of them were designed like fox heads, and his jumpsuit's jacket was opened to show his bare skin that sported a large scar on the middle of his chest, as if someone had stabbed him with something burning.

From the wedding room's opened doors flew the guards, or rather their body parts. The once white walls were painted red, and the guests screamed in horror at the sight of the uninvited newcomer. However, most of their horror came from the four women in differently colored sailor outfits laying beaten on the floor at this man's feet. It was obvious he didn't wish to harm them… much.

One of the guests tried his luck, thinking he could slip past the man. He was dead wrong, as soon as he put a foot out of the room his head was ripped clean off his shoulders, now held in the red clad man's left hand while the left held a bag of rice. He chuckled sinisterly, "Enjoying a happy wedding, traitors?"

His gaze was concentrated on just one individual when he said those words. She was a beauty in a gorgeous gown that left free her gorgeous butterfly wings, the dress was white as a pearl but not as beautiful as her silver hair which was in dual pigtails that reached her ankles, both connected to a bun each and thus giving her a cute look reminiscing of a rabbit. She had a crescent moon emblem between her delicate eyebrows above her deep sky blue eyes; there was another crescent moon emblem in front of her chest attached to a ribbon that kept her dress closed and her sizeable bust hidden. Her figure was that of a mature woman but it hadn't lost its curves and balance despite her being a mother.

"Naruto…" the woman said, with some sorrow in her voice.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me, My Queen… Truly a shame circumstances couldn't have been happier." The man identified as Naruto said, keeping a calm, laidback smile as he tapped his forehead with two fingers, as if in a thinking pose. "Could you, pray tell, explain why we've come to this?"

The groom angrily stood between his fiancée and the red-eyed man, "Because you're a traitor."

"Traitor…?" the man said with dark merriment in his voice. He raised the head he had chopped off a few seconds ago, "I'd say the traitors are here, wouldn't you agree, nobles?"

"What are you talking about?" the groom said in a snobby tone.

The man started to lose his good patience, he slightly narrowed his eyes at the groom, "If you silenced your tongue I might be able to talk to the one I intended to have a joyful evening with."

"I doubt it'd be joyful for me, Captain." The queen said.

"In that you're right, My Queen." The man said, before his expression changed, to a slightly stunned expression, before he smirked in a foxy manner, "But, even in this moment, I must say… you look as ravishing as the day we met… How long was it? I believe your daughter here would remember better as she and I once played in your gardens after I first arrived here, beaten, bloody, betrayed already…"

The princess looked down, "You weren't yet a knight of our kingdom, so two years since your arrival, plus the five of your stay here, the other five in which you were a knight ascending all the way to captain, and then…"

"Three years of being locked along our enemies in that dark pocket dimension." He ended, still keeping on a calm smile. "Fifteen years… And still, none of us seems to have aged much." He then raised the bag of rice, and let its content fall down on the floor as he chuckled, "So here's to a happy wedding for you… My Princess… My Beloved…"

Princess Serenity burst into tears, "Naruto, please! I loved you! If I could have it, things would have been different! But-"

"I know. I know… you had to listen to the nobles, the residents of your palace were reckless. The whole kingdom didn't already approve of it because despite what I did for it, for you… I was still what I had inside."

One of the nobles burst in anger, "You were a demon from the beginning!" he said, aiming a finger at Naruto, "You… You scum! You reeked as one! You should have been grateful to the queen after she healed you and leave after you had your vengeance on that village! Why did you come back after that?! You just wanted the princess to satiate your needs and have her carry your demonic spawn!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Naruto asked, keeping his cool, but using a deadly cold voice, his gaze turning icy and his aura of power becoming an oppressing mantle of hatred and death all around the room. The blond raised a hand, before snapping his fingers. The next instant, the noble's body blew to pieces of blood and gore, his head held in the hands of two equally beautiful women that stood behind Naruto.

One was a dark, dusky skinned, crimson haired woman with a womanly hourglass figure only a mature and healthy woman could have, large double D-cups, two vulpine ears atop her head, nine furry fox tails attached to her spine that swished playfully in delight and the same crimson, slit eyes the blond had. She was dressed in a crimson battle kimono with long sleeves and a mini-skirt, its rich velvet matched her hair and fur while her long shapely legs had nothing, not even for her bare dandy feet with sharp black claws for nails, same claws also on her fingers.

The second had long, waist length crimson, curly hair, a pale grayish skin, pointy ears and her golden eyes seemed to be made out of poor malice. On her head was a black V-shaped tiara supported on a golden crown. She wore a very elegant black dress that left her shoulders bare, which also let everyone see the boney spikes on each shoulder. Her hands, which were hovering around the orb, had long, thin fingers that ended in long crimson nails.

Everyone's eyes widened, "I-It's the demon! And Queen Beryl!"

The foxy woman smirked as cruelly as the blond man, "You really thought a simple prison HE helped to create for your enemy would hold him back?"

The other woman, identified as Beryl, cackled, "To think you'd be as dumb as to leave him with us. He might have fought us for you, Serenity, but he can be quite good at making allies to get rid of the things he hates."

Naruto raised his arms to his sides, a large grin all over his face, "You helped me kill the village I grew in, I helped you lock away your biggest threat. We were equals… But there's so much one can stand, either human or deity." He hooked an arm around the two red haired women, "So, Yoko and Beryl were happy to make you all pay, and make sure no more idiots like you self-glorifying nobles exist."

"As if you're one to talk!" one of the nobles, despite knowing he might die, shouted, "We knew that you were with that demon whore in you, and you also wanted Princess Serenity as your wife! How could you-"

"How about I tell you she agreed with it albeit knowing of Yoko? Even the mother wanted to join in after the loss of her husband and all sleazy nobles wanting her hand." Naruto said, smiling triumphantly at the horror in the face of all the nobles. "Come on, don't you have any other questions? I want to tear those little worlds you're all in before I make you all squeal like pigs in the slaughter house."

Queen Serenity looked down, she knew it was her fault for not stopping the nobles, but she couldn't let Naruto hurt others. "I am sorry… But I can't allow you to end this peaceful reign of light because of a vendetta."

Naruto chuckled, "Light is such a boring monotony of order and rules. So is the darkness… These two ideals and morals have caused you and I so much pain, My Queen… Wouldn't it be better if I destroyed it all?" he said, before sighing as he crushed the head in his hand, letting the gore slip through his gloved fingers, "But, oh well, I was always the kind of man to go for some fun…Just don't expect me to hold back, My Queen. It's been so long since you and I had a battle, I'll even make it fair so far as to go one-on-one."

"Mother, don't!" the princess said, stepping forward as she turned to her former lover, "Naruto, your fight is also with me."

The smirking man couldn't hold it much longer, he simply burst, "Hehehe…HAHAHAHA! Very well said, My Princess! A battle before me and two of the first women who were kind to me in this world! We've had enough words! Have at you!"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! So, back-story is simple: Naruto is killed by Sasuke, gets sent to Silver Millennium and after getting his revenge on the Leaf and anyone in that place who made his life a living Hell, he becomes one of its knights, seals Beryl in a dark dimension, and when he's about to marry two women who truly loved him… Yeah, nobles to ruin happiness. Cliché plot, but still works.**

**Now, I am sorry this is short and that there's no fighting scene, but as I've said in this week over some of my fics, I am in a tight schedule as mountains of paper threaten to squash me like I'm some pimple in their ass while it's the other way around.**

**Well, next chapter has Naruto in Usagi's world, the plot goes like before but with a few changes so I give Naruto more things to do and do my own thing on the Sailor Moon plot, which episodes turned very repetitive after the first two.**


End file.
